Misinterpreted
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: Misunderstandings, Mistakes, and just all around Misconceptions of reality. There's always plenty of craziness going around when you put a bunch of misguided teenagers together in high school made for training the next generation of protectors. Who knows what may happen? Alternately called "Misplaced Chibi" (May or may not contain spoilers for Misplaced)
1. Episode 1

**Misunderstanding**

"Here, Kitty Kitty! Here, Kitty!"

Natsu had been searching around town for hours but had yet to turn up nothing. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Where are you, Kitty?!"

He wandered into an alleyway that lead to the market district. "Here, Kitty! Come out!"

Natsu heard a faint meow in the distance, and saw a small calico cat running up to him from the other side of the alley. The feline happily leapt into his arms and started licking his face.

"There you are!" he laughed. The cat's tongue tickled his cheek. "You're a lot of trouble you know that, furball? Come on, let's take you back to Glynda."

When Natsu turned to leave he suddenly found himself face to face with Blake Belladona.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" the Faunus irritably replied. "You've been calling me all day."

* * *

 **Due Diligence**

"I must admit I was kind of surprised that you wanted to meet with me."

Winter and Pyrrha leisurely strolled through the park in the center of Vale. The redhead was admittedly nervous being alone with such a high-ranking military official, but any chance to impress Natsu's family was a good one.

"You need't worry. I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to get an assessment of who you are as a person now that you are dating my brother. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. Do you mind? "

"Not at all." Pyrrha smiled. When Winter produced a small pad and pen from her jacket, Pyrrha's anxiety returned.

"Excellent. Let's get started." Winter clicked her pen and opened the note pad. "What are your thoughts on the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Um...It's fine? Despite the rumors I think it's still a respectable company."

Winter gave a non-committed huff and scribbled in her pad. "When you and Natsu marry you will be expected to obtain a job within the company. Will that be ok with you?"

Pyrrha's face flushed red. "W-what?! Marriage?! I-isn't it a bit early for that?"

Winter gave no answer, but instead scribbled more notes in her pad.

"Wait. What did you write?"

"As the mother of a possible Schnee heir, what do you think the ideal number of children is for a family? Please try to keep the number in the single digits."

"Children?! But what about marriage-""

Suddenly Winter closed her note pad and stood up from the bench. "Thank you, Miss Nikos. I believe I have learned everything I need to. I must be going now. Have a good day." Winter bowed and promptly left.

"Wait!" Pyrrha called. "At least tell me what you wrote down!" When her calls went unanswered, Pyrrha dropped her arm to her side in confusion. "What just happened?"

"I think she likes you."

Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her seat when Weiss appeared.

* * *

 **Lost & Found**

"First you leave your history book behind and now this?" Weiss glared at her brother, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Honestly, Natsu, how could you lose your own room key?"

"I don't know." Natsu frantically searched his pockets and bag. "I could have sworn I had it when I left this morning."

"Well hurry up. Lunch is almost over and I'd rather we not be late for Professor Oobleck's class."

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Come on, where is it?"

Just then Velvet approached the siblings. "What's the matter, you two? Looking for something?"

"Natsu lost his room key." Weiss sighed in frustration.

"Oh. No worries. Allow me." Velvet grabbed her camera and produced a perfect replica of Natsu's room key. "Here you go. Is this the one?"

"That's it! Thanks, Velvet!" The pinkette happily grabbed the key and opened the door. A few seconds later he emerged with his history book in hand. "Got it! You're a lifesaver, Velvet."

The rabbit-girl blushed at the compliment. Weiss on the other hand was more than a little confused.

"Velvet…why do you have a copy of Natsu's room key?" she asked.

"That girl over there showed me hers." Velvet innocently answered, pointing down the hall.

"What girl?"

Weiss and Natsu looked past Velvet just in time to see Neon Kat scamper away around the corner.

* * *

 **Enough of you guys asked for it so here it is! Misplaced Chibi (or rather Misinterpreted)! To be perfectly honest I wasn't entirely sure I would do this because I'm not super confident in my ability to write shorts or comedy, but I thought I should at least give it a try. This won't be updated all that regularly though, so be wary of that.**

 **Since I really don't have many (if any) ideas I will be open to suggestions on what shorts to make. Not all the chapters will be in this format. They will most likely be one short for one chapter. Another thing is I will not accept suggestions submitted by guest accounts for the simple fact that I like to credit those who gave a suggestion and when you have so many guest accounts its hard to give the proper people recognition. Sorry if that inconveniences anyone.**

 **As always leave a comment/review/suggestion letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Episode 2

In an abandoned warehouse nestled in the docks of Vale, a clandestine meeting of the utmost importance was being held.

"Order! Order!"

A gavel made of solid ice banged on a well-crafted wooden podium. As the echo faded, scattered voices that were once alive with chatter started to die down. The lights above the podium came on, revealing Weiss Schnee standing at the podium. Behind her was a large picture of her older brother, Natsu.

"I hereby commence the first meeting of the 'Natsu Schnee Appreciation Society'. For those of you who have been living under a rock, I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, younger sister of Natsu, and chairwoman of this group. Before we get into our mission statement, we will go around and introduce ourselves. Please state your name and what you like best about Natsu.

I'll go first. My favorite thing about my brother is his sense of responsibility. Despite his lack of intelligence in some – well most – matters he is actually quite dutiful. There are more things I could say, but I will open the floor to everyone else."

Weiss looked to the left, prompting the person seated next to her to speak. The light above the seat turned on, revealing a girl with brown hair and long bunny ears. She tentatively spoke up.

"H-hello, everyone. I am V-velvet Scarlatina, and my favorite thing about Natsu is…" she blushed when she thought of his face, noticeably his large toothy grin. "His smile."

"Very good." Weiss complimented with a short nod. "Next?"

"Yang Xiao Long." A fiery blonde introduced with a wide smile. "My favorite thing about Natsu is definitely his abs." she patted her own well-toned stomach to illustrate her point. "Seriously, you could shred cheese on those things **and** have enough left over to slice bread."

Somewhere Sun Wukong was feeling self-conscious.

* * *

"Dude, you've been looking in the mirror for the last hour and a half." Neptune complained. "It's my turn now."

"You think I'm getting fat?"

* * *

Next to Yang sat a young woman with long black hair, and a ribbon neatly tied on the top of her head. She was one of only two people embarrassed to be here.

"Blake Belladonna. I like Natsu's…hair." she said quickly. "It's pink. Like salmon."

"Of course you'd say that, 'Kitty'." Yang joked.

"Who told you about that name?!" Blake's cheeks burned red.

"It's a secret." Yang winked. Blake started chasing her around the warehouse.

"Order! Order!" Weiss banged her gavel some more. When that didn't settle her teammates, Weiss chose to ignore them and move on. "Who is next?"

"I am." A bright flame blazed in the darkness. When it settled, a young woman with ash black hair seductively leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "Cinder Fall. What I adore about Natsu is his pure, animalistic power. Just the thought of him forcing me down and making me submit to his will is enough to make me-"

"Come back here!" Blake shouted at a laughing Yang. The two once again zipped by the table.

"You gotta be faster than that, 'Kitty Cat'."

Weiss froze both of them in place. "Now that that nuisance has finally been dealt with, we can continue. Next?"

Seated next to Cinder was a dark-skinned girl with short mint-colored hair, and an annoyed expression on her face. "Emerald Sustrai." She introduced flatly.

"What do you like best about Natsu?" Weiss prompted.

"Nothing. The guy is an all-around idiot. I'm just here because of Cinder."

"I'm sorry, but this club is only for those interested in Natsu. If you cannot provide an answer, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Emerald." Cinder said with an expecting grin. "Anything will suffice."

The mint-haired thief rolled her eyes. "Fine. My favorite thing about Natsu is…he's not Mercury."

Weiss seemed to accept this answer. "You are allowed to stay."

"Spare me."

"Who is next?"

"I guess that's me." The redhead seated next to Emerald stood up and addressed the group. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It is nice to meet you all…but I must say I am a little unnerved to see so many people take such a vested interest in my boyfriend."

"Please hurry and tell us what you think Natsu's best quality is, Pyrrha." Weiss hurried. "There are still others waiting to go."

"O-oh yes, I'm sorry. My favorite thing about Natsu is…" Just like Velvet before her, the more Pyrrha thought of Natsu the redder her cheeks became. "Everything."

"Please pick only one thing." Weiss stressed.

"Um…his kind and considerate nature then."

"Very good. Next?"

"Me! Me!" an eager Faunus girl with a cat's tail and her red-orange hair tied in two large ponytails raised her hand high into the air. She was practically standing on top of the table. "Neon Katt is my name! Partying is my game! My favorite thing about Natsu is his eyes!" she grinned mischievously. "They're so dark and mysterious. It's like he's looking into right your soul whenever he stares at you."

"They are quite piercing and fierce." Cinder admitted with a sly grin.

"I know! He's so hot!" Neon squealed."

"Next?" Weiss prompted.

"Oh! It's my turn?" A blonde haired boy leaned forward into the light. "Um hey, everybody. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. And um…I guess my favorite thing about Natsu is that he's really cool. Seriously he's probably the coolest guy I've ever met next to Ren. The best thing is that he doesn't even try to be cool. He just is."

* * *

"Achoo!" Neptune's loud sneeze echoed in the room.

"Bless you." Scarlet said. He was turned to the next page in his book. Sage was next to him cleaning his weapon.

Sun was still looking at his abs in the mirror.

* * *

The final person in the group to speak was a woman with light blonde hair and glasses. Her arms folded and her back straight in a stance that exuded authority, she spoke clearly to the students.

"I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I am simply filling in for this…'club's' actual advisor, Professor Peach."

"Well since you're here do you have anything you like about Natsu, Professor?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." she grinned when she thought of the days she spent teaching him when he was a child, not that he remembered. "Absolutely nothing."

"Is that everyone?" Weiss scanned the warehouse. Everyone seated at the table had introduced themselves – Blake and Yang were still frozen in place – but she still felt something was off.

Glynda had the same concerns. She looked at the club roster given to her by Professor Peach earlier in the day. "It says here that there are nine members in this club, but there are only eight here. Where is Ruby Rose?"

Everyone looked around for the illusive girl. Weiss even unfroze Yang and Blake so they could aid in the search.

"I could have sworn she was with us when we came here." Jaune said.

"Just where has she run off to now?" Weiss groaned.

"Guys." Blake called. "I hear voices outside."

"Who is it?" Weiss asked.

Blake held up her hand and silenced the heiress. She closed her eyes to focus, after a few seconds she had an answer. "It's Ruby…"

"Oh good." Weiss sighed in relief. "I thought for a second that-"

"And Natsu's with her."

Weiss panicked. "He's what?! Why would she bring him?! This club is supposed to be a secret! Yang!" she darted to the blonde. "It was your job to make sure she knew that!"

"I told her." Yang replied. "It's just…Ruby kinda sucks at keeping secrets."

"What are we going to do?!" Velvet fretted.

Weiss paced back and forth. "If Natsu finds out about this, we're finished! We have to keep him from discovering us, but how?!"

"Don't worry, chairwoman." Cinder said. "I've the perfect plan. Emerald, if you would."

"Right. Everyone stay still."

"You're serious?" The girls - and Juane - could hear Natsu's voice from outside of the warehouse.

"Totally! There was a big picture of you hanging on the wall and everything." Ruby was just as loud.

"Awesome! It's about time people realized how great I am."

"Modest too." Yang joked. Weiss shushed her.

When Ruby opened the door to the warehouse everyone - minus Professor Goodwitch, Cinder, and Emerald - tensed up.

"What gives, Ruby?" Natsu asked, all of his enthusiasm had curiously turned to irritation. "You said that Me club was here."

"It is…or at least this is where it was supposed to be. This is where Yang told me to meet her. Maybe I got the wrong warehouse."

Weiss was confused. "What's he talking about?" she whispered to Cinder. "Why can't he see us?"

"That would be due to Emerald's Semblance. Right now all they see is an empty warehouse."

"Impressive."

"Could you keep it down, princess?" Emerald sniped. "I need to concentrate."

Natsu and Ruby walked further into the warehouse, passing by everyone without so much as a glance. Neon reached out to touch Natsu when he got close, but Yang quickly slapped her hand down.

"Come on. Let's check the other warehouses. I know it's around here somewhere." Ruby called to the pinkette from the door.

"Fine, but you better not be lying again." Natsu pouted and followed after her.

"I'm not. I promise. We just gotta find them."

When Natsu and Ruby were finally gone, Weiss and the others breathed sighs of relief.

"That was a close one." Jaune breathed.

"Indeed it was...wait why am I relieved?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I think that concludes the Natsu Schnee Appreciation Society's first meeting." Weiss said. "We will meet the same time next week…in a new location."

* * *

 **This is clearly much longer than a short, but I just wanted to set up a framing device for further shorts down the road. Also thanks to all of you who suggested shorts, I'll be sure to use some of them as this moves forward. Keep them coming!**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Episode 3

**Runaway Thoughts**

Natsu sat alone in the dormitory common area. Absentmindedly flipping through channel after channel on the TV, he was interrupted by a surprise guest.

"Hey, Natsu." Blake hung over the back of the armchair, looking down at her old friend with an uncharacteristically wide smile. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just channel surfing. There's never anything on."

"Bummer." Without warning the Faunus fell onto his lap. "What do you say we find something fun to do?" She cozied up to Natsu, her eyes setting in to a sultry gaze that was accompanied by an equally coquettish smile. Natsu was starting to get nervous.

"Um…Blake? What's-"

Blake pressed her index finger against Natsu's mouth, abruptly shushing him. She grabbed his wrist and slowly placed his hand on her thigh. "Call me Kitty. I always liked that name."

Natsu gulped, his cheeks getting redder by the second. "Ok…Kitty."

"That's better."

"Are you ok? You're acting really weird. Did you eat some bad fish or something."

Blake poked Natsu's nose. "You're so cute when you're nervous." she giggled. "You know I've always lo-"

"There you are!"

Suddenly a second Blake appeared in the common area from the doorway. She pounced in front of the armchair; frightening both Natsu and herself.

The first Blake panicked. "Wait! Stop! I was just-"

The second Blake brushed her hand against the first, effectively turning her into smoke. Confused didn't even begin to describe Natsu's mood.

"Whatever she said to you forget it."

A wide-eyed Natsu nodded and a blushing Blake sped from the room like the wind.

 **Vacuum Sealed (Courtesy of FireDragonSpider-Mane6)**

Natsu inspected the canister that Zwei arrived in. Ever since the little doggie and his food flooded out of the container Natsu had been curious. Just how did so much stuff fit into such a tiny space?

"It's gotta be some kind of optical illusion. Or maybe it's like that phone booth from that one show...Physician What or something." Natsu placed the canister on the floor and circled it. "There's no way all that of that fit."

Zwei strolled into the room. After following behind the unsuspecting huntsmen-in-training for a few seconds, the dog finally made its presence known with a quick, albeit still loud, bark.

The sudden sound startled Natsu. He hopped into the air in fright, and landed firmly inside the canister.

"What the…? Hey! I did it! I'm in! It's actually pretty spacious in here. There's even a couch." His elation soon turned to fear when he realized he was stuck. "Wait…how do I get out?"

His work done, Zwei bounced out of the room. The canister shook around on the floor, it's new occupant desperately trying to free himself.

"A little help here? Guys? Weiss? Kitty? Pyrrha? Cinder? Anyone?"

 **Rematch of the Century**

"You sure you wanna go through with this? We all know what happened last time."

"You got lucky. There's no way I'm gonna lose a second time." Natsu slammed his arm on the table. "Get over here."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Yang grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Ready…Go!" As soon as Weiss let go of their hands the fierce arm-wrestling battle began. Natsu and Yang fought for control as the entire school watched in anticipation.

"Let's go, Yang!"

"Show her whose boss, Natsu!"

Natsu and Yang fought for position, but neither of them moved so much as an inch. As day turned to night, the crowd began to disperse.

Time passed.

"You guys are still out here?" Ruby yawned. "It's been a whole day."

"It won't be much longer." Yang boasted. "I've got him on the ropes."

"That's what you think."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys in class." Ruby promptly left the scene.

Seasons changed.

"Yay! Summer vacations here!"

Teams JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, as well as the remainders of RWBY and CMSN all passed by Natsu and Yang in their swimwear – funnily enough Natsu and Yang were dressed for the beach as well.

The clock moved forward.

"Congratulations on graduating from Beacon Academy. We wish the both of you the best of luck in your future as Huntsmen. Be strong and be safe."

Professor Ozpin presented Natsu and Yang their diplomas. Both of them still locked in heated battle, the newly graduated students threw their hats into the air with their free hands.

Years went by.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl with a pink streak in her dark hair ran up to Natsu. "Mommy asked if you want anything from the grocery store."

"Meat and water." Natsu – now in his mid-twenties - replied.

"Ok!" the little girl bounced away with a smile.

"She's growing like a weed." Yang – also aged – joked. "How old is she now?"

"Seven."

"Wow. Maybe you should just give this up and go shopping."

"You wish. I'm just about to win this thing."

And decades passed in the blink of an eye.

A young man with short blonde hair approached the pair. "Grandma, where are the keys to Bumblebee? I have a date tonight."

"Hanging next to fridge." Answered Yang, now approaching her sixties. "If you wreck it I'll tan your hide."

"Yeah. Yeah." The boy walked off.

"He's a handful." An elderly Natsu joked. "Might wanna go check on him. Make sure he doesn't crash it again."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Yang retorted. "I've got you on the ropes, you old coot."

"You're going senile, ya old bat."

* * *

An elderly Ruby with an elderly Zwei in tow approached the graves of Natsu and Yang with two bouquets of flowers. The tombstones faced one another. Yang's reading: "Just give up!" While Natsu's retorted: "Not when I'm so close to winning!"

Ruby laid down the flowers and smiled . "Those crazy kids. Come on, Zwei."

The old dog barked and followed his master.

Little did they know that high in the heavens, the battle was finally nearing its climax. Natsu slammed Yang's hand onto the cloud they floated on, his triumphant shout echoing in the skies.

"I did it! I won! Told you!"

"You got lucky! I wasn't using my good arm! Best two out of three!" Yang placed her left arm on the cloud. Natsu happily accepted her challenge.

"You're on."

* * *

 **New chapter! I always kind of liked the idea of one of Blake's clones having a mind of its own and doing things so I decided to add that in and test it out. At first i wanted to do just continuous scene changes of Yang and Natsu doing things like eating, sleeping, and going to the bathroom while still locking hands but I didn't really know how to do that well so I settled on the passage of time. Hopefully it all worked out.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Episode 4

**The Final Battle (Courtesy of Yoh Narukami)**

The top of Beacon Tower had been all but destroyed. All around there was either rubble or ash. Smoke billowed throughout the battlefield, but Natsu and Cinder stood tall in the wreckage.

Their bodies showing the results of their fierce battle, the former teammates prepared for what would be their final attack.

"A shame this couldn't have gone differently." Cinder lamented. "We would have been a wonderful team."

"I'm ending this now." Natsu declared. "You've hurt way too many people."

Their gazes narrowed and in one swift motion they each held a Carolina Pepper in front of their faces.

Pyrrha stood between them. "Ready? Go!"

The pair ate the peppers.

Within seconds they were both spewing crimson fire into the air.

 **Thunder Buddy**

The rain poured hard outside the windows of the Beacon dormitory. It had been storming all day, meaning that any hopes of going outside had been completely dashed as soon as the clouds formed overhead.

After a day of indoor games and lamenting the lack of sun, Natsu now rested in his room. Dreaming of food and fighting, he was soon awoken by the cacophonous booming of thunder outside of his window. When he took a peek outside he could see the dark clouds illuminated by streaks of lightning.

"It's coming down even harder. Probably won't stop until tomorrow."

Natsu settled himself back into bed, but the next flash of light revealed someone in the doorway. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand, revealing the figure to be Weiss. Complete in her nightgown, the heiress was shaking like a leaf as she clutched her pillow tightly to her body.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked groggily.

Her cheeks turned red. "I…I couldn't sleep."

With a sigh Natsu opened up his blanket. "Come on in."

"T-thank you."

Weiss quickly shuffled to her brother's bed and got in. When the thunder sounded once more she whimpered and nuzzled close to him.

After Weiss went back to sleep, thunder sounded again. This time Blake was in the doorway. She looked away with a blush.

"I..I got lost on my way back to my room."

Natsu opened the blanket and Blake quickly set herself opposite of Weiss.

"This is only until the rain stops." She stated firmly, her cheeks still red.

Natsu yawned and laid back down. "Yeah. Goodnight, Kitty."

"…Goodnight, Sally."

Another crash of thunder, another girl appeared. It was Pyrrha.

"I had a nightmare and-"

Natsu opened the blanket a third time and his girlfriend placed herself inbetween him and Blake.

"Why are Weiss and Blake here?"

"It's a long story."

As the night wore on Natsu found his bed further stuffed by the additions of Velvet, Neon, Zwei, Neopolitan, Cinder, Neptune and Jaune. He could feel himself getting hot and sweaty from all the bodies sharing his modestly sized bed.

When the last sound of thunder split the air, Natsu saw Yang standing in the doorway with a grin on her lips. With a weary sigh he lifted the blanket and the blonde hopped in, laying right on top of him with her head on his chest.

"You're afraid of thunder too?" he asked.

"Nope." Yang smiled. "I just didn't want to miss out on all the fun."

 **Travelling Swordsman**

Natsu stood in the middle of the open field that the tribe used as a training area; Raven's sword in hand.

"She open portals with this, right? I wonder how it works."

Natsu sliced a hole into the air and jumped through. When he came out on the other side he found himself face to face with a pale woman dressed in all black.

"You're here much earlier than I thought you'd be." She smiled, her black eyes starting to glow red. The young boy immediately opened another portal and escaped.

He found himself in someone's bedroom. Before he could question just who the room belonged to, Glynda Goodwitch came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel She quickly covered herself upon seeing the boy.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?!"

"S-sorry!" He opened another portal and jumped into it.

This time he appeared in front of a large building in the middle of a strange town very similar to Vale - if a little less advanced. "Where am I now?"

He read the sign on the building before him. "Fairy…Tail? What kind of weird name is that?"

"Can I help you?"

Natsu turned around and found himself face to face with a girl roughly his age with short red hair. She was also wearing armor for some reason.

"Were you looking to join our guild?"

"Guild? No I'm just a little lost. I should go now. Raven will be mad when she finds out I have her sword." Natsu sliced open another portal, startling the girl. "Your hair is really pretty." With those final words he jumped into the portal, leaving the girl with a blush on her cheeks.

"T-thank you." she blushed.

When Natsu finally returned to the training grounds a very irritated Raven was there to meet him.

"What have I told you about meddling with my sword?"

Natsu handed over the weapon. "Sorry. Won't happen again. I've had enough exploring for one day."

* * *

 **New chapter! Not really much to say here except I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Episode 5

**Surprise! Surprise!**

"Can I leave now?"

"Not until she gets here."

"She's probably not gonna show up. I wouldn't."

"Would you shut up, Mercury?"

"Both of you shut up. I can hear footsteps."

Neopolitan entered the dark room with a confused look on her face. She was sure this was where Fafnir told her they were going to meet.

As soon as she turned on the lights Fafnir, Mercury, Cinder and Emerald all hopped out from the other side of the couch as confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Neo!"

Frightened, the mute girl let out a high-pitch shriek and disappeared out of the room in a flash with her Semblance. Fafnir chased after her.

"Wait, Neo, come back!"

"Huh. So that's what her voice sounds like." Emerald noted with mild amusement.

"Sounds kinda cute." Mercury complimented with a smirk.

Cinder half-heartedly blew into her noisemaker.

 **Model Student**

"That's it! Work the camera!" Velvet zoomed around Natsu, her camera flashes flooding her and Coco's room as she took pictures. "Turn this way now!"

"Here?" Natsu turned and faced the closet.

"Yes! Perfect!" Velvet took more pictures. "Now flex your bicep as hard as you can."

"Like this?"

Velvet zoomed in on his protruding muscle. "Yes. Just like that." She said heatedly.

"Uh, Velvet. You're drooling."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Velvet quickly wiped her mouth clean and took more pictures. "Hold that pose a little longer….got it!"

Natsu lowered his arm. "You said this was for your photography club?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I asked Weiss and Pyrrha about it and they said Beacon doesn't **have** a photography club."

Velvet's eyes widened in panic. "I-I-It's a new club! They just started it this past semester!"

"They did?"

"They sure did!" Velvet nodded quickly. "It makes sense they never heard of it. We don't have many members."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yep. Total sense. Now take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Please, Natsu? I really need this picture for the club." Velvet pleaded.

Natsu sighed. "Ok. If you really have to."

"I do."

As Natsu took off his shirt Velvet felt her body heat up in excitement. She raised her camera.

"Hey, Velvet, have you seen-"

Velvet whipped around in fright, her camera lens focused on Coco's shocked face in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Velvet sprinted out of the room, taking her camera with her and leaving behind both a bewildered Coco and a slightly embarrassed Natsu.

Coco looked to the shirtless young man standing on the crate in front of her. An impressed grin tugged at her lips.

"Nice."

 **Swiss Army Arm**

"Stupid thing!"

"What's wrong, honey?"

Taiyang walked into the kitchen to see Yang pounding on her prosthetic in anger.

"This stupid arm locked up on me again."

"Here let me see." Taiyang expected the arm carefully. "Here's the problem." He pulled a hairpin out of the elbow joint. "Try it now."

Yang bent her arm. "Wow that's much better. Thanks, Dad."

"I told you to stop leaving your pins and stuff around when you take this thing off. Just the smallest bit of pressure in the right place can cause it to lock up the motors."

"Sorry."

"So have you tried out any of the special features?"

Yang was confused. "Special features?"

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Taiyang grabbed his daughter's arm and pressed a button on the middle knuckle. To Yang's surprise a pocket knife came out of her middle finger.

"Whoa."

"That's not all."

Next Taiyang pressed the middle of her palm. Out came a small buzz saw.

"That's awesome!"

"Hold on. There's even more."

Each time Taiyang pressed a button something else came out of the arm: a can opener, a dog toy for Zwei, a map of Beacon, a laser sword, a lock pick, and various other stuff. It even doubled as a thermos for drinks and she had a rocket punch.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally!"

Yang couldn't help but notice a red button on the point of her of her elbow. "What's this button for?"

"Yang, don't!"

Yang pressed the button and the arm glowed red.

"Now initiating self-destruct sequence!"

Yang panicked. "Why would they put that in?!"

"Press the first and third knuckles!" her father shouted. "Hurry!"

Yang quickly did as she was told and the arm returned to normal. Both she and her father breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me never to press that button again."

When Yang cracked her metal knuckles something else weird happened with the arm. It started to vibrate. Taiyang pressed down on the back of her hand and the vibrating slowly came to a stop. There was an awkward silence.

"Dad."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why was my arm just vibrating?"

Taiyang pressed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, but was too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"You'll find out when you're older."

* * *

 **New chapter! It's been a while hasn't it? I've been really stumped for ideas on some of these shorts. Hopefully that won't last very long. These are just a few quick and dirty ones for a swift update. Hope you liked them.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Episode 6: Visions of Things to Come

"Hurry up, guys!"

Ruby excitedly pushed everyone into amphitheater, rushing them into chairs that had been arranged in front of the main stage.

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to push." said Yang.

"You could have wrinkled my dress." Weiss complained as she dusted off the sleeve of her camisole.

"You probably have a million of those things."

"That's not the point. Besides this one is my favorite."

"How can you tell one from the other?"

"Why did you bring us here, Ruby?" asked Blake, completely ignoring her teammates' argument.

"Yeah I'm starving." Natsu groaned.

"You just ate lunch." Cinder reminded.

"That was forever ago."

"It was an **hour** ago." Emerald corrected. Mercury and Neopolitan snickered.

Jaune raised his hand. "Is this going to take long? I really need to polish my shield. It gets dusty like you wouldn't believe."

"I need to do maintenance on my weapons as well." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Everybody shut up!" Ruby shouted, silencing the room. "Thank you. The reason I brought you here is this!" she held up the disc she had been keeping in her shirt.

"I don't get it." Nora said.

Zwei barked. Apparently he agreed.

"What's on the disc?" asked Blake.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear Blake. I have here in my hand...the trailer for the next volume of Misplaced!"

Suddenly everyone's attention was focused on the disc.

"How did you get your hands on that?" Mercury asked. "I heard they weren't going to show it for another couple of months."

"Stupid hiatus." Yang muttered under her breath.

"My uncle Qrow snagged it from Professor Ozpin and gave it to me. I haven't seen it yet, but judging how the last volumes went I bet it's going to be awesome!"

"I don't know." Blake contended. "The writing was kind of sloppy in volume 3."

"And I still don't get why Natsu and I weren't put on the same team." Pyrrha commented.

"There's also that-"

"Silence!" Ruby said. "Less nitpicky, more trailer watchy." She placed the disc in the video player and quickly took her seat between Yang and Weiss. The countdown began on the holo-screen.

"This is going to be so cool!" Sun exclaimed.

"Shh! It's starting!"

 **3...** **2...** **1**

* * *

Natsu's screams of agony echoed throughout the palace.

Salem watched through the window as Watts continued his work on the boy. All around her the walls and floors had been scorched by black flames produced during Natsu's attempted escape.

Salem smiled. Her eyes glowing as she watched the Natsu's body violently thrash about on Watts' operating table.

"Now the endgame can truly begin."

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Ruby and her group stepped into the main courtyard. To their surprise it was completely empty.

"It looks abandoned." Ren said.

"That's strange." Added Pyrrha.

* * *

"Your plan is going to fail, Blake." Illia removed her mask, her steel gray eyes showing what appeared to be compassion for her former comrade. "Just leave Menagerie as fast as you can."

Blake remained defiant. "You're going to have to make me."

* * *

"I'm…looking for someone."

Yang's eyes flashed red, striking fear into the heart of the tribe member.

A punch from her metal fist sent him flying across the bar.

* * *

"I'll kill you…"

Pyrrha seethed as Cinder walked away.

She rose to her feet, her body shaking as she clenched her fists. Her eyes burned with her half of the Fall Maiden's power.

"I'll kill you!"

A tower of fire erupted behind her.

* * *

"Is that really all you got?"

Fafnir kicked Natsu further across the field.

"You're much weaker than I thought. No wonder I was put in charge."

"Shut up…"

"I'm curious though. Who's the next person you're going to let die? My bet's on-"

"I said shut up!"

Natsu's angered roar produced a fierce torrent of black and red flames from his mouth.

* * *

Adam approached Sienna Khan's throne, his words laced with even more venom than before.

"We're better than humans. We have everything they do and more. Why should we be with ones made to kneel before them? If you ask me they don't deserve to breathe the same air as we do."

* * *

Ruby and the others looked out from the balcony at the homes lining the cliffs and hills. It was a beautiful sight, only enhanced by the crystal clear water cascading from the falls. Haven was certainly the right word to describe this view.

"Listen to me." Said Lionheart. "Mistral's territory is the farthest reaching in all of Remnant. That in turn makes it the hardest to protect. So if we are going to do this, we only have one shot."

* * *

Things were looking bad. A few more hits and the ship would be making an impromptu landing into the sea.

"Ma'am! They're closing in! We can't take much more!"

"Release the weapon!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The pilot slammed the button and the bay doors opened to the sky.

P2 dove out, landing onto one of the enemy airships. Her eyes assessing the threat, she summoned an axe with her right hand.

"Salutations."

* * *

"I always knew I wanted to be more than a farm hand but…" Oscar looked down at his hands, they were still trembling.

He looked out at the carnage before him.

"Who would ask for something like this?"

* * *

"But, Weiss, we need-"

"I said no!" The heiress rose to her feet, her obstinate glare focused on Ruby. "I don't care about your crusade. I told you when we reunited, once we get Natsu back…I'm leaving."

* * *

The voices wouldn't stop.

 _Natsu!_

They all called his name. Voices of those he'd met through his life.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, his sisters, Neon, Velvet, Coco, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, Raven, Qrow, Glynda, Salem, Emerald, Cinder, Pyrrha, and finally…

 _Natsu…_

Igneel.

Images and noises clashed violently in his head. He felt as if his brain was going to explode from the pain. But then, just as the torment became unbearable, there was a sudden calm. The pain had passed as if it were never there, and everything went silent.

"Natsu?" Blake called. She was close enough to touch him, but she hesitated. She didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Natsu stood perfectly still as the rain showered them both. In this brief quiet he uttered three simple words as his eyes opened to the broken moon...

"I remember everything."

* * *

 **A bit of a change of pace here. Think of this as a "special episode".**

 **In honor of the Volume 5 trailer dropping, I decided to make a little trailer of my own for Misplaced's next volume. I thought of putting this on the main story, but I thought that it would be kind of a waste so I decided to place it here since this story was more for drabbles and such. Hopefully you guys liked it.**

 **Obviously this will all be gradually different from canon, but that's the point anyway so that's not really a problem. hopefully you guys like what I have in store.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Episode 7: Winter Memory

"Are you sure about this? What if someone catches us?"

"They will if you keep talking. Come on. I can see the lights. We're almost there."

Weiss hesitantly followed her brother through the halls of the Schnee mansion, her stuffed bear – Lumi – hugged tightly to her body. Natsu had woken her up in the middle of the night, his effervescent smile wide as his face as he explained their mission: opening Christmas presents without anyone noticing.

The moment Weiss heard this idea she knew it was a bad one. If they were caught there was no telling what their father would do to them. It was a risk of the highest caliber, but when Natsu held out his hand she couldn't stop herself from taking it. It irritated her how quick she agreed.

They navigated the massive building in complete silence as to not draw attention to themselves. Everyone was fast asleep; even the house staff. It was scary in a way. Weiss had never been outside of her room at this time of night before. Not even to use the restroom - she always made sure to use it before going to sleep.

The snow was pounding outside, slightly chilling the air inside the house. Snow was a common occurrence in Atlas, but the fall this year was more than a little abnormal. It had gotten so bad that Weiss' tutors were forced to cancel their sessions for the remainder of Winter. The heiress didn't mind though. That just meant she would be taught by Emily and Klein – which she much preferred anyway.

"I can see it."

Weiss looked over Natsu's shoulder and into the main hall. Standing between the stairs was the Christmas tree. It stood almost as tall as the ceiling, and the lights were so bright that they could be seen from almost any area of the house. It was truly the best tree money could buy. Cut down by the best lumberjacks from across Solitas.

Under the massive plant was a mountain of presents. Some were as small as the palm of Weiss' hand, while others were nearly as tall as her father.

"Whoa!" she heard her brother gasp. "Are those all for us? That Santa guy must really like us."

By his own admission, he had never experienced Christmas before. In fact when Weiss first told him of the holiday he nearly fell over in shock. This sight was truly a one of a kind experience for him, and it caused his excitement to finally bubble over.

"The coast is clear. Let's go." Natsu took a step, but was stopped when he felt Weiss tug on his shirt.

"We should go back to bed." She meekly suggested. "We'll get in trouble."

"But we've already come this far. We can't turn back now."

Weiss gripped tighter. "But…I'm scared."

Natsu sighed, his face relaxing into a comforting grin as he turned to her.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens I'll protect you. Ok?" He held out his hand.

Weiss wiped from her tears from her eyes and nodded, grabbing his hand once more. "Ok."

She was lead to the tree, the lights almost blinding her.

"Remember, only grab one." Natsu reminded. "Any more and everyone will notice."

Weiss nodded and quietly searched for her first present. It had to be small enough for no one to notice it was missing, but also important enough to be deemed her first Christmas present. After about a minute or so she settled on a crudely wrapped box hidden in the corner.

The paper had been taped and retaped dozens of times over, to the point where it was more tape than box. In the side of the box in even cruder handwriting were the words: To Weiss, from Natsu. With a smile she hugged the box to her chest and rendezvoused with her brother who returned to the hall. Unlike her, his first present was almost as big as his head.

"You said it had to be a small gift." Weiss said with a slight pout.

"Yeah, but when I saw this one I had to grab it. It's from Mom." He shook the box. "I bet it's something awesome like a dragon or a cannon!"

"I don't think either of those things would find in a box that small." Weiss pointed out.

"Could be a baby dragon."

"What do you two think you're doing?"

The pair jumped out of their skins in fright, their presents falling to the floor. Standing behind them was Winter with a tense look in her eyes. Holding the oldest Schnee sibling's hand was Whitley, the toddler rubbing his tired eyes.

When he saw Natsu he lit up and walked over to him, hugging his waist tightly.

"Natsu!" he exclaimed.

"H-hey, Winter." Natsu nervously greeted as he patted Whitley's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Whitley needed to use the restroom, but don't change the subject. What are **you two** doing down here?"

"W-we were looking for the bathroom too! But we got lost. This place is really big."

Natsu's wavering smile was all the tell Winter needed. She turned her attention to Weiss, who was hiding behind Natsu.

"Weiss, explain to me why you are both down here in the middle of the night. And I want the truth."

"I'm not lying-"

"We were opening presents!" Weiss blurted out, interrupting Natsu.

Winter sighed roughly, her hand on her forehead. "I should have known. Do you two have no self-control? Sunrise is in a couple of hours. All you had to do was wait and we would have opened them **together**. Natsu I can understand, but you should have known better, Weiss."

Weiss started to tear up. This was exactly what she feared. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Don't be mad at her." Natsu defended. "It was my idea. I woke her up and brought her down here. She tried to stop me but I ignored her. So if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

Weiss was astounded by her brother's words. "Natsu…"

"I'm not mad." Winter denied. "Just surprised that the two of you would do something so bold. It's almost kind of exciting. Not even I snuck out of my room when I was younger to open presents early."

"So we're not in trouble?" Natsu hoped.

"Oh no. Of course you're in trouble. There's no doubt about that."

Natsu and Weiss dropped their heads in shame.

"But…I won't tell mother and father."

The pair's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"On one condition. Both of you will help with my training for the remainder of my winter break. Do we have a deal?"

Natsu and Weiss shuddered at the prospect. They had seen Winter's brutality first hand when it came to her training. It was so bad that she even scared off some of the top Huntsmen the country had to offer. That being said, training with her was much better than whatever punishment their father would devise if he found out about tonight.

With reluctant nods, the pair agreed.

"Good. Now come. Let's head back to my room and see what you got."

A renewed bounce in their step, the four siblings left the tree and headed down the hall.

"Should we have said something?"

From atop the stairs, Jacques and his wife watched their children proceed to Winter's room. Truth be told they had been watching Weiss and Natsu ever since they exited their rooms, but Jacques elected to remain silent for reasons still unknown to his wife.

"Its fine."

Jacques turned on his heel and walked away, his wife not far behind. A smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Dear."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Everyone! This was just something I thought of doing today. I basically wrote this in about an hour so it's not the crispest piece of work, but I still like ti nonetheless. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Episode 8: Melted Heart

They were everywhere. No matter how far Blake Belladonna ran she couldn't escape them.

Couples.

Today was Valentine's day, much to Blake's chagrin. She never really cared for the holiday growing up. If she wasn't subjected to her parents nauseating barrage of coos and gifts flooding their home, she was constantly assaulted by numerous would be suitors eager to court the "Princess of Menagerie".

It was one of the things she appreciated in the White Fang. They never celebrated the holiday. There was too much work to be done. There was a time both Ilia and Adam each got her a rose, but that was more of a workplace courtesy than anything outwardly romantic.

She almost missed those days as she watched her classmates fawn and swoon over one another as if they were diseased.

Unfortunately, her team wasn't immune to the horrors of Valentines Day: Ruby went on a play date with Zwei, Weiss was taken away by Neptune, and Yang couldn't walk two steps without being gifted roses or chocolates by every nearly male in the school – and even a few females.

"I'll see you in a bit. Will you be ok by yourself?"

Those were Yang's last words before being swept up by the mob. Blake couldn't even muster a word before her partner was out of sight.

"Oh you. Stop it!"

"Hey!"

A pair of flirtatious upperclassmen had found their way to the bench where Blake was sitting. During their play fight they bumped into her, knocking her book to the ground.

"Oops! We're sorry." Apologized the female upperclassmen.

"Yeah. Our bad." Added her boyfriend. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Blake answered curtly. She grabbed her book and walked away in search of somewhere **less** hormonal.

"Geez. What's her problem?" Blake heard the girl say.

"Probably mad she doesn't have a Valentine." Answered her boyfriend. "Shame. She's kind of cute."

"You jerk!" She smacked his chest.

"What?! I'm just saying."

Blake rolled her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

Forever Fall forest was a good distance away from Beacon and the city of Vale as a whole, but it was the one place that Blake could finally be alone.

Her book finally finished, she closed it neatly and placed it back in her bag. All around her the red petals from the trees fell like snow. In the distance she could see the train tracks that lead into the city. Her heart sank.

It wasn't that long ago that she decided to leave the White Fang behind to become a Huntress. In fact, the rock she sat on was the same one where she finally made that decision. She wondered about Adam and Ilia.

She knew her betrayal was still very much fresh in their minds. Would they come after her? What would they do when they found her? Execution seemed the most likely option. She preferred not to think about it more than she had to. She just had to be ready whenever the time came.

The sun was starting to get low.

 _Are the others back?_

She wanted to call them, but she also didn't want to be a bother. She just assumed they would call when they needed her. Perusing through the contacts in her scroll – which had grown fairly large in such a short time – Blake stopped on the name "Sally". A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

When her scroll started to ring she nearly jumped out of her skin. After fumbling around with the device in a panic, she managed to grab hold of it long enough to answer.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Blake? It's Natsu. Are you busy?"

"N-no. Not really. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just asking. I tried following Weiss on her date with Neptune, but she found out and got really mad."

Blake giggled into the receiver. "People don't really enjoy being stalked, Natsu."

"I wasn't stalking her." He argued. "I was just making sure that Neptune didn't try anything funny."

"What a good brother you are." Blake sarcastically replied. Natsu didn't seem to pick up on it.

"I know right? Anyway I picked up some food in town and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat it with me. Not as like a Valentine's date or anything though. I know you hate that mushy stuff."

For some reason Blake felt a little saddened by those words.

"I'd like to but…I'm in the Forever Fall forest right now."

"Cool. I'll meet you there."

Blake's eyes widened and her cheeks started to heat up. "N-No! Y-you don't have to do that!"

"So you don't want to eat?"

"I didn't say that. I just meant-"

"Awesome! I'll buy a blanket and we'll have a picnic! See you in a bit, Kitty!"

Before Blake could say anything else Natsu abruptly hung up. She sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket. She once again had been caught up in his rhythm, but she didn't seem to mind it every once in a while.

"A picnic, huh?"

Her smile widening, Blake began to think – at least this year – that Valentine's Day wasn't all bad.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day, everyone! Hope its going well. I originally had another story planned for today (One that I'll probably throw up later in the week) but this suddenly popped into my head roughly an hour or so ago so I had to write it.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
